POMR: Rogue
by Angel Gidget
Summary: When Rogue left the X-men, she left Kurt a letter....Rogue/Remy & a compliment to 'Path of More Resistance'. R&R pleez


Author's Notes: I know people don't write in accents, but think of it as a scene from a movie where you never see the handwriting in a letter. In those, you just hear the voice of the person who wrote it, reading what they wrote. I figure that's good enough of an explanation on that. The situation with Remy is that I mixed some of the ellements from the comics w/some twists of my own. Comic readers will probably recognize my play off of the old Remy/Rogue/Joseph triangle, and Scrogue and Rietro fans will probably be pleased that there's something in this fic for them. For anyone in the dark about the sword-fencing comments, Kurt was a great swordsman in the comics.  
Disclaimer: It's obvious from the beautiful way that I write these characters, that Marvel and the Kid's WB should give them to me. But, they haven't yet, so I still have to write this stupid disclaimer.  
  
((POMR: Rogue))  
  
Dear Kurt,  
Ah'm not completely sure a' where t' begin. Ya know Ah was always an expert at shuttin' people out. Ah never bothered ta look too many people in th' eye, but when they tried, Ah could usually stare 'em down. Then Remy came along, an' it was all different. He'd get close to me, really close to me, just ta prove he wasn't afraid. He'd stare at me with those onyx and ruby eyes, an' Ah wouldn't be able ta look away. Since he usta work for Magneto, he could understand what it was like ta make a transition ta th' good side.  
Ah know this couldn't completely excuse what Ah've done, but maybe it'll allow ya'll at the mansion ta understand me better. As it is, Ah'm walkin' away again. Please forgive me fo' that, but the truth is Ah stole his heart somewhere along the line.  
When he first came to the mansion, Ah hated him. The way he'd flirt with every girl in the mansion, the way he could get under Scott's skin, the way he could beat everyone at their own games. But Ah think Ah was the only one not cheerin' when ya beat him in that sword-fencin' match. Ah won't say Ah'm sorry for that. The loss hurt him more'n ya know.  
After gettin' ignored by me so much, he decided that maybe Ah needed some attention. That's when Ah became his own personal challenge. Get the loner goth-girl ta fall fo' the charmer, and ya've got one more conquered conquest up ya sleeve. Ah knew he only saw me as a challenge. That hurt, actually.  
Ya know how Ah was always pushin' Scott away? Always rushin' ta mah next class everytime he'd try ta ask me somethin' and Ah knew that Duncan had already asked Jean t' the dance? How Ah'd try to ignore it when he wanted ta speak to me after a danger-room session? Well, that was b'cause Ah liked him. Ah guess ya already knew that, but Ah just finished figurin' it out for mahself.  
Ya might notice that from the time Remy started charmin' everyone ta pieces, Ah was pushin' him away. So, as ya might figure, from the time he started charmin' everyone ta pieces, Ah began fallin' for him like everyone else. 'Cept for Scott. Him an' Remy nevah got 'long too well, wich was one o' the reasons Ah didn't like Remy at first.  
But when Gambit actually started comin' aftah me, mah walls began ta crack. He'd do sweet, small things fo' me, that he didn't do for the othah girls, and Ah learned what it was like ta be treated special. A kiss on the hand for a biting crack 'bout his past. A romantic dinner for interupting one a' his flirtin' sessions. A dozen roses for a dozen harsh words.  
Ah guess most of ya'll were oblivious at first, but none o' ya could ignore it when his rivalry with Pietro started. Ah guess when he realized he could lose me, was when ah truly b'came important to him. He was wrong, though. He had me right where he wanted me, Ah had just nevah told him. While, Ah'm writin' this li'll confession, Ah'll admit that Ah got some sick pleasure ovah all that happened in their fightin' ovah me. Our little love triangle was the stuff soap opperas an' romance novels are made of. Nevah knew Ah was a romantic, didja Kurt? Ah figured there was nevah a point in tellin' anyone, since Kitty was mushy enough ovah Lance ta put both me an' Jean ta shame. No offense ta your best buddy Kurt, but ya know it's true.  
Ah eventually put the fightin' ta an end. Quicksilver was sweet ta me, but Ah was tired of watchin' Remy fight so hard for somethin' that was already his. He held me so close when Ah told him Ah loved him. He'd die for me, Kurt. Ah know it.  
Ah guess the real reason Ah wrote this, is ta assure ya. Yes, Ah fessed up ta many o' mah own emotions in all'a this, but A've also shed a little light on Remy's soul. So, if ya worried that your little sistah's gonna get burnt, dont. Remy will take care of me. Our hope in leavin' is that we'll be able to start our life over. Proffesor X has been good to me, but he'll nevah have the dedication ta controlin' mah powers that Remy has.   
The last thing you might like ta know, is that we're gettin' married. Yes, we're still in our teens an' yes, Ah still can't touch anybody; but, Remy an' Ah don't want ta wait. If we're gonna run off ta'gether, we might as well do it proper.  
And so, Kurt, the day Ah do learn ta control mah powers, Ah'll write again. The day ya become an uncle, Ah'll write again. An' the day you find happiness for yourself, Ah expect ya ta find a way, an' write me. Your mah brother, an' Ah love you, Kurt. So please take care. An' best o' wishes ta everyone else at the School fo' the Gifted.  
Love,  
Rogue LeBeau  
  
PS. Bonjour, Kurt! I'm marryin' ya sister! We brother-in- laws now. Whata ya t'ink 'bout dat? Didn' 'spect ol' Remy t' be writin' on Roguie's letter, didja? Jus' f' de record, our li'll sword-play ain't done yet! Got no doubts we be seein' each other 'gain someday. So ya can bet dere gonna be a re-match! Till den, ya be hearin from us, mon ami!  
  
  
  
There is a little blue button below this last sentence and if you click on it, you will achieve indescribable enlightenment...So do it already! ^-^ 


End file.
